The Dead Will Walk
by Creepypasta Goddess
Summary: This does not follow the Walking Dead storyline. It just takes place at the same time and situation. I am just 16 years old. When all this shit happened, I was the most normal child you would ever meet. I had the "In" clothes, the best friends, and the occasional boy issue.But The Outbreak has changed me, for the worse or for the better, I'm not sure. I own no one but my OC's
1. Welcome to Hell

'_There it is! Just a bit further and I'll be safe_!' I think as I sprint towards a tall red water tower. I bet youre asking yourself what im running from. Hah, its a long story I'll tell in a moment. But first...

"Rarrgg!" I growl as I slam the butt of my shotgun into one of the wretch's skull with a crunch, brains flying. I glance back to see the large mob growing closer. My heart racing, I pick up the pace. It's useless to shoot at them, there are too many, even if I still had ammo it would be pointless.

The looming red tower seemed to mock me as I run, so close yet so fucking far. A grimy hand latches to my green trenchcoat. I unsheathe one of my throwing knives and slam it down hard into the monster's eye. More creatures begin to drag me down with their sheer, bloated, weight.

I clench my teeth as I struggle against their force, knowing that no matter how much i fight, dying will be inevitable. But just as I begin to give up, an earsplitting, "BOOM!" sounds and the majority of their weight recedes. I jerk away from their grip and scramble to my feet. More gunshots resound and I pant as I run the remaining distance.

As I reach the leg of the tower, a rope ladder is tossed down and I grab ahold of one of the rungs. I make my way up to the first wooden platform to be greeted by a tall man with sniper rifle slung over his shoulders. He has short black hair and dark blue eyes. He towers over me and has an unwavering rigid look on his face, but I can see the look of respect in his eyes.

"Bit?" He asks me, expecting a formal answer. Ha, he should know me better than that.

"Nope, pretty damn close though." I laugh shakily. I turn around and look back down to see dozens of mindless, drooling monsters clawing at the legs of the tower.

I bet you are confused as Hell, heh, sorry about that. Well, I'm going to keep it short and to the point for now. Only 1/4 of the human population is alive. The other 3/4 are either dead, or... well...undead. Yep, you heard it, undead.


	2. Wishes

I look back at the man. He is wearing light body armour and a dingy looking black t-shirt with thick jeans. He looks me in the eyes and asks quietly, "Did you learn anything useful while scouting?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. "The heards are getting worse. We both know that, Miles. Last time they snagged one of us. This time dozens of them followed me back!"

"Easy." He chides, as he puts a hand on my shoulder."Look just... go rest okay. You've been gone for three days. You're just on edge. Everyone is."

"...Fine. But you know that we cant just delay talking about this. It's going to happen. Sooner or later. We need to have a gameplan." I say in a hushed tone. I walk past him towards the center of the tower. I stop when I see the familiar iron steps that lead higher into base. The small amount of tension I hold releases as I take the first step. '_Miles is right. I just need to chill out a bit_.', I think as I trudge up a flight of stairs, and soon hear a ragged voice call out my nickname.

"Yo, Bell! Where's my heartfelt thank you? I'm mean its the least you could do since I saved your ass.", yells a gruff, muscular looking man in a dirt covered gray tank-top. He sits alone at a round table, a sniper laying at his side and a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Oh, shove it where the sun don't shine Reggie." I say with sarcasm as I roll my eyes. "How the Hell did you get the boss man to let you take aim, let alone shoot the damn gun? I ask as I stride over to him. He snags another chair and pulls it across from him.

"Haha! Well, I'ma give you the short version and just say that pointing a gun at someone's head can solve _MANY_ problems.", he snorts. I give him a stern look as I sit down.

"Reg, you can't just do stupid shit like that. You'll get kicked out without a second thought!"

"Ah, dont worry about it sister. I only threatened to shoot the assistant manager of this whole operation. That little fucker was sayin that the group was more important than you." Reggie growls as he takes a swig from his bottle. "But we both know that ain't true." He says as he looks down at his drink, then back at me. "Want some?" he offers.

"I'm 16, Reggie. That stuff'll kill just about all the brain cells in my head."

"Hah! Whats left of 'em anyway.", he smirks.

"Yes, well, at least I would still be smarter than than you. And you're about 20 older than me, _Grandpa_."

"Whatever Bell." he says with a faint grin.

"Haha. See ya later Reg."

"See ya. And if you see Mr. Assistant Manager, tell him to fuck off for me." he calls as I head back to the staircase.

"You got it!" I yell back. I smile and walk up another two flights, passing other rugged survivors. I finally stop when I see the last platform in the tower. It is filled with many small cots and matresses. I scan the room, looking for mine. Soon I spot my thin black sheets, and ugly little pad of cloth on the floor. I slowly walk towards it, shoulders slumped. Wincing I settle down on it, feeling my muscles loosen. I stare up at the "ceiling", which was pretty much just a set of several pieces of metal welded together. Above that, you could see the actual container where water used to be stored. That was the leader's head quarters. Only he was allowed in there. I sigh, and close my eyes. I think back to a time when the world seemed perfect. There were no dead people crawling around. Everyone was alive. Mom and Dad were alive...


	3. Before The Storm

~ . O n e * * A g o . ~

"Wake up. Do you _want_ to be late for school?", scolded a voice as I shifted in my covers. Reluctantly I squinted my eyes, and saw my mother staring down at me with a tired look.

"Yeah, yeah Mom. Gimme a dang second to wake up, Jesus." I grumbled as I sat up on my bed, rubbing my eyes.

" *Eye Roll* Just hurry up, Bell. Fourty minutes."

"Whatever.", I replied, not really caring. I heaved myself off the bed, and stretched my arms before opening up my window. Light flooded in to the spacious room, causing me to rub my eyes and groan. I slunk towards my closet door and ungraciously sling it open. I gazed inside, trying to find an outfit that would look cute enough to impress the other girls. I picked out a short red skirt that came up to my thighs and a thin white tank top, I put on a pair of black and red converses. After I got changed I looked at the clock. '_Shoot! Only 20 minutes left!'_

I sprinted to the bathroom and nearly gasped at my rat's nest of hair. I scrambled for my hairbrush and painstakingly ripped out the tangles. '_15 minutes left!' _I thought as I shoved my toothbrush into my mouth and grabbed the curling iron. After another 5 minutes of multi-tasking, I looked into the mirror and scoped out my appearance. My chocolate brown hair fell almost perfectly over my shoulders, stopping right below my neck. My deep brown, doe like eyes seemed to shine. My lightly tanned skin had a light glow against the white of the tank top.

After another few second of staring, I picked up my pink lipstick and my mascara. Lightly dabbing at my features and whatnot. Once I was done I glanced back at the mirror. '_Perfect_.' I thought as I smiled. I ran to the living room and snagged my backpack and phone. Mom peered out of the hallway and her nonchalant look turned to one of stern dissaproval.

"Where the hell do you think youre going in that?"

"What?"

"Don't 'What', me. You can't wear that to school. That skirt comes up way to high on your legs!

"Mom, chill out! My god, you can't just leave me alone, can you?"

"Jesus christ, Bell! You know what? Fine, go out there and look ridiculous. But I'll tell you this", she stomped towards me and snatched up my phone,"You can just kiss this goodbye until you start acting right."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Like hell I can't."

"That's not fair! I wish you would just leave forever!" I yelled as I swung open the door and slammed it on my way out. I scowled and walked to the bus stop.

**AN::::::: Hey everyone! Okay, for the next couple of chapters, it is pretty much going to be one great big flashback. From before the outbreak and after. So...yeah. o3o**


End file.
